


Potpourri

by Hhhkel



Category: TwoSet, twosetvioin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 時間所遺忘，兀自綻放的乾燥花。吸血鬼AU。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Other
Kudos: 15





	Potpourri

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意。

Potpourri

無論是誰，都是一部微不足道、終將被時間遺忘的故事。  
暫時離席，請記得在故事的中央夾入被時間定格的花箋。

E.C.  
年幼的時候，C先生曾有一段難以忘懷的初戀。  
不過他始終認為說是「一段」有誇大的嫌疑，而說是「初戀」則錯誤暗示著這是雙向的感情，說出口實在太過厚臉皮了，像往自己臉上貼金一樣...就是那種，說著三姑婆的鄰居的朋友認識什麼明星而自己又怎麼跟對方有段邂垢的吹噓之人，他心想。但偏偏Ｃ先生又不願意用其他更為平庸、不夠純粹的詞彙取代，於是他不曾說出口，只在心中慎重的保存。

B.Y.  
三百多年的生涯，Y先生不再去問為什麼，不去思考他人行動背後的意義，花了這麼長的時間，他學會了很多時候只要睜一隻眼閉一隻眼——不論是煩的事或者令人忍不住心懷期待的事情——都將一晃而過，因為漫不經心而從未發現路邊的野花苞，也就不會有錯失花期的遺憾，花朵未開，也就不會束手無策的見證凋零。

懷抱著良好的心態，才不會鑽牛角尖不小心把自己給鑽死了。  
大大小小的事件在他的身邊，也在他的世界之外開始，而後結束。例如戰爭、例如愛情、例如院子裡新春乳燕的誕生、例如只比自己小個一百歲的大樹在一夜之間被雷劈死亡。  
Y先生不問為什麼。

E.C.  
C先生發誓那是他這輩子看過最美麗的人。  
——當然，妻子在世的時候他從沒有皮癢的明目張膽這麼說，而且他也不是那個意思，C先生這輩子活得光明而坦蕩。

他是愛著妻子的，過去是，未來的日子沒有意外(例如車禍失憶之類的，雖然現在的他將車子給撞壞還比較有可能）他也將永恆的思念追悼，這點毋庸置疑。  
回想起婚姻裡的日子，E先生會像是永遠年輕似的像個小伙子一般臉紅心跳，也會踏實的擁抱床另一半霸佔的溫暖，對方是他在一片繁忙中停下腳步的堅強後盾，歇期喘口氣的依靠，在妻子身邊，他會幻想在夕陽下看著孫兒女在樹林間奔跑嬉鬧，幻想退休以後就這麼平靜安穩地老去，在兩人的記憶與體力都不行的時候，閒暇的午後，與妻子斷斷續續、互相調侃的合奏完一譜曲——當然，這些都隨著當年妻子急病去世傖惶而止，像是完成以前便被作曲者遺留在人世間的殘缺樂章，充滿了無限的幻想與遺憾，也不會再有實現的機會了。

B.Y  
不問為什麼。  
也不說自己的事。  
他還是像幾百年以來一樣的熱愛社交——或許吧，老實說Y先生已經記不清身為人類時的細節，但至少作為吸血鬼，熱愛舉辦宴會，參與晚宴舞會這點毋庸置疑；他也像無論任何一個時代的年輕人一樣偏愛自由，學會了不同年代最時尚的旅行方式，他曾經心血來潮趁夜飛越太平洋，只為了滿足突然升起的口腹之慾，「說走就走的旅行」，應該是這個名稱沒錯，他就是想喝家鄉無尾熊甜甜的、帶著點迷幻效果的血，而他剛好有著大把大把的時間金錢和體力可以無限揮霍、支撐自己性格中的隨意與任性。  
除了陽光，他什麼都不缺，他曾經無數次心動，也曾經動心以後改變了主意，或者漫不經心地遺忘，當然，更多的時候他無動於衷。  
他辜負過人，也被吸血鬼其他生物辜負過。  
大概是如此，雖然他也記得不清楚了，所以，所以Y先生想，可以算是扯平吧，他有經驗的心裡知道怎麼應對的，如果現在延續的這算是「生命」，那麼直到終結，他都可以不去問、不去探究為什麼那個熱愛生命、談著未來憧憬的人最後竟然堅持的讓自己轉化了對方。

Y先生還記得自己答應過對方要在他的喪禮上拉Sibelius Violin Concerto in D minor，就要這首，對方滿意地點頭，我預定好了。  
為什麼改變了主意呢？  
Y先生不會問，他想自己或許也不想面對答案。

E.C.  
那是不同的愛情。  
像是...就像是親眼見證了神明的身跡一般，腦子像是直視了太陽般一片空白，眼眶刺痛發熱，幾欲哭泣，他想要跪地親吻對方的指尖，想要就此矇住雙耳，再也不去聆聽那雙手以外彈奏出的任何音樂。  
還是人類的時候，C先生總是反覆夢見幼時的自己在玫瑰迷宮裡奔跑，他的腳步太小了，鞋子被嫌棄為阻礙的扔棄在哪個拐彎的樹叢裡，而對方的屬於成人的衣物卻牢牢的包裹著他，淡淡的香水像是成熟的無法觸及也不屬於自己的擁抱，卻也一再絆住他的腳步讓他重重的摔倒在地；他的手太小了，再怎麼心急都按不出同樣美麗的音符，也始終差那麼一點兒，就能搆住對方在轉角處消失的衣角。

他不甘心。即使雙腳在不斷摔倒不斷前進的過程早就被樹藤荊棘刺的鮮血淋漓，C先生仍然瘋狂的奔跑著，他甚至沒想過要停下來，滿心滿眼都只有對方燕尾服的背影。

B.Y.  
必定是不討喜的。也不會是自己想要的。而他任性得走向浪漫主義式近乎潔癖的執著以及高傲的自尊，不容許自己接受施捨或者同情那樣的東西。

他愛上了一個人類，這件事本身稀鬆平常，但對方仍舊是個不該出現的意外。

他不該因為無聊就牽起偷偷潛入自家園子裡的人類小孩，滿嘴跑火車的編故事騙對方唬的一愣一愣的。  
他不該因為麻煩就放縱小孩一再偷偷鑽進玫瑰園裡玩耍，對方也就不會摸索到自己的窗邊，日日偷聽自己拉琴。  
他不該因為對方那雙一閃一閃的小鹿眼睛與毫無自覺的音樂天賦，就重操舊業開始帶著「小小學生」進出。  
他不該在戰亂的夜裡以「為了你的身高著想」這樣荒唐的理由守護對方的睡眠，若非如此他也就不會夜夜注視著那張臉逐漸由稚嫩青澀直視成熟。

太多的不應該，而Y先生認為最不應當發生的，就是對著終於長成卻心有所屬的男人，遲鈍的、緩慢的產生了戀愛之情。

鼻尖聞到的是屬於他人院子裡的花香，心裡期待的是高牆之後永遠也見不著、獻給他人的花朵。  
他厭煩一切的不甘不脆，屬於自己院子裡的花兒從最開始就不存在。  
Y先生對自己的感情深深的、從骨子裡透出來的覺得厭倦，卻又無法割捨，直到今日對方成為了自己私心下的責任，他再也沒有逃脫的機會。

Y先生依舊不去思考這樣的行為到底如何。他盡量不去覺得歉疚，不去感受後悔，也不惡劣的竊喜。

E.C.  
實在是太寂寞了。  
妻子過世的時候，他渾渾噩噩的沈浸在自己的悲傷與對老天不公的憤怒之中，他明明盡力了，妻子也盡力了，但人的力量在一切生老病死自然規律錢卻是如此渺小。微不足道的可笑。

C先生後知後覺的忽然感受到猛烈襲來的羞恥。  
他曾在Y先生面前高談闊論，不論是自己期盼的未來，努力實現的夢想，還是與人共度生死、年老花甲的幻想，他沒想那麼多的，開始時只是想要分享喜悅，後來則貪心的想要霸佔對方的時間，而後則是希望自己「年輕有為」的模樣能夠喚醒對方心裡的一些什麼，就像Y先生說「好」而後信守諾言的將所學教導給自己，他希望能再看一起對方眼中一閃而過的光芒。  
憑著自己的本事激起那道光芒。  
於是在對方唯一提起的那次，不僅僅是拒絕，他甚至大肆地表達意見，他記得自己說逃避情感的人不是真正的強大，說著失去生命本身並不可怕，因為有限所以人才會活得有追求，因為珍惜所以才能體會所作所為的價值——年輕氣盛的自己就這麼理所當然的指責。

B.Y.  
好好體驗吧，所以你不知道真真切切的活著的人，是怎樣的。你已經忘記活著的感覺了。

還是少年的C先生，E––他曾在對方「奪得少年組冠軍的獎賞」的要求下改為稱乎其名E—這麼說，雙手叉腰，盛氣凌人，自信的刺眼。

Y先生知道，道理他都知道，只是膽小罷了。口中說著千不該萬不該，內心卻眷戀感激著一點一點將自己拖出封閉世界的小小少年。

許久未見，不，只是E認知裡的許久未見，Y先生在這分道揚鑣的多年裡努力如對方最後的祝福、最後的囑咐一般的「活」，去旅遊，去嚐嚐不同口味的血液美食，去會見老友，去拜訪人事已非但亦有新氣象的故地，然後在各趟大大小小旅行的終點，像個變態老頭一般按耐不住渴望的偷偷造訪，就是遠看，他有原則底線的，並不去打擾對方的生活。而那天，面對面，對方的笑容熟悉又如此久違。

明明這幾天他都擔心對方因為過分哀痛而加緊了線人蝙蝠們的「蝠手」，才一恍神，E就像中邪或者終於哀傷的發瘋似的自動出現在自己面前。還笑得像個傻子一樣。

E.C.  
他依然不害怕失去自己的生命，因為每分每秒的做著自己熱愛的事情、與深愛的對象相處，所以C先生沒有遺憾，就算今日就與妻子長眠於此也未嘗不可。但是，這難道就不是逃避嗎？他終於意識到最根源的一切並不是那時膚淺以為的貪生怕死，人生的意義不是自己的生命本身，而是那些牽牽絆絆的人與愛情。

Y先生，一直一直都是這麼一個人，與數不清的生命相識、或許相愛、然後無一例外的撕扯分離。  
無法想像， 光是一閃而過的畫面都令他心痛得無法呼吸。  
多麽強大的內心才能承受呢？他難以相信，只知道無論如何，那都是非常、非常寂寞的事情。

惶恐、心碎與罪惡感幾乎擊倒了他，C先生躺在妻子的墳前顫抖哭泣，像是妄圖著仍然共享一張床一張被子的時日，奢望一個不可能安撫的擁抱。

那天，他在妻子的墳頭像回歸嬰兒時期似的蜷曲著身體，抽泣到乾啞，到再也發不出聲音，直到天亮。

B.Y.  
其實最開始他是拒絕的。

「轉化我吧。」心心念念的男人望進他的雙眼，如果還有靈魂的話Y先生感覺自己被陽光給燒穿一個洞，腦子卻凍結住了，他慌亂而動搖的拒絕，一面將滿身寒氣的對方引向室內，明顯的，身為人類的對方哀痛到思維不正常了——可以理解，人是無時無刻都在改變的生物，如果將一時之言當真的話自己就是智商欠費，順帶等著被對方怨恨一輩子；轉化以後，要怎麼陪著愛人長眠呢，如果有天堂的話，要怎麼與愛人團聚呢。

他不想要被怨恨，如果不能夠得到愛情，那麼，至少讓他維持對方心中最憧憬最敬重的模樣。

讓你久等了。  
我回來了，我來陪你了。

Y先生腦子凍結了一瞬，回神後幾乎是羞怒的拒絕。

他拒絕。他想拒絕的，他的自尊心不容許自己作為「第二選擇」這樣的存在。

但是，就像惡魔的絮語，衰敗不堪的記憶裡早已褪去的面孔，對貪生怕死的「人類」的自己最後的誘惑——Y先生眼前這位可恥的暗自心繫的男人捉住了自己的軟肋，他說。

信我。  
真的，老師，老師，您會答應的對不對？您不會拒絕我的對不對？  
我沒有說謊過，我是您的學生裡面讓你印象最深的一個，您說過的，我都記得，我答應老師的也通通都做到了，雖然您可能沒注意到就是了——我啊，在這幾十年裡，成為首席，成為獨奏，巡迴世界，完成老師的夢想。  
老師，老師，在我還有力氣的時候，讓我永遠陪在您身邊吧。  
我再也不走了。就待在這裡。  
轉化我好不好？我希望您，再次成為我的老師。

E.C.  
天光乍現，一道想法自然而然的浮現在他的腦海中，愈來愈清晰直到無法忽視 ，直到他再也無法忍受自己就這麼頹廢的虛度而不起身立刻執行。就像地平線上的第一道陽光，強硬而理所當然的照遍天空之下的一切陰翳。

他要去陪Y先生。

自作多情也好，熱臉貼冷屁股也好，如果對方不同意，那麼他就窮盡自己所擁有的時間全部都奉獻給他，乞求對方收下，說服對方改變心意。

他閉上雙眼親吻了妻子的墓碑，又親吻了墓穴之上，應當是她的唇、她的額頭的大地。

C先生舔了舔唇，滿嘴都是青草與濕潤的泥土的氣息，那是他與戀人之間最後的一個吻，卻神聖的像是小時候翻越花牆時不小心摔落嚐到的味道，於是數十日以來，他第一次發自內心的笑了。  
C先生拾起一旁的的手杖與皮手套，上頭凝結了朝晨的露水，陽光如利劍一般的穿透折射，C先生覺得自己像是無所畏懼的騎士，傳著一身亮閃閃的鎧甲，就要前往主人的身邊。

於是C先生從跪地起身，那是他記憶裡最後一次的日出。

B.Y.  
他意識到對方懸吊在自己面前的誘餌是個承諾，一個無限趨近於誓言的東西。  
誓言，百年無眠的Y先生，就連日間走神時，指尖流淌著樂章時都忍不住褻瀆地白日做夢，在那場甜美幸福的令他心痛的婚禮上，曾經以為永遠得不到的東西。

現在竟然送到了他的面前，自個兒頭頂著結，迫不及待的要自己拆封。

於是所有的理智就此瓦解，  
反正他不是人類了不是嗎？反正他是應當被釘在十字架上的邪祟之物，本來就狡猾而不道德；一但情感袍除了原則，一切的合理化等等自我催眠都是如此的簡單盲目。

他無法拒絕，音樂之外的一切，在對方面前Y先生就像是個溺愛的家長，不，許是迷戀的找不著北的少年，無法拒絕對方的請求。更何況，這次與擔任伴郎的那次不一樣，看著對方幸福的傻笑，他一面止不住的感受到油然而生的驕傲與溫柔，不再跳動的心臟卻衝突的幾欲碎裂，這次，這次對方的請求，完美的迎合了他的私心，他暗自的渴望。

抱持著罪惡、遺憾、與卑鄙各種不堪，而努力維持著瑣碎的幸福，靠著那樣一點一點的美好就能獲得動力撐過十之八九的不幸——這才是，真真切切地活著。像個人類一般的耀眼而平凡的活著。他是這麼跟自己說的，不是嗎？

所以他不會再去問。  
對那日的舉動，對方有沒有一點後悔。  
有沒有一點兒，就一丁點兒也好，對那位女士那般，最開始最開始萌生的情愫，那樣的看待自己。

他只要自私的享受永恆的陪伴，任性的感受到滿足，然後理直氣壯的對心底的一絲不安睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。  
因為E答應了，所以他相信。

.  
.  
.

.  
.

.

E&B.  
「不要塑膠花，太假。醜。」

「真花我們誰記得換啊，你忘了上次你「以為只開了幾小時」，結果放了三天三夜的馬勒然後被鄰居投訴嗎？Memory problem!」

「不是應該是時間感的問題嗎？——那這個怎麼樣。」

「唔，顏色還不錯，但有點...單調？」

「這樣呢？」

「啊哈，正好！我想到了，兩朵這樣一左一右找長的紙貼一貼掛在門邊，等等、快過年了嗎？」

「不，現在是七月。」

「噢，那也快了，也就是七八個月的事情——看，這樣大紅菊花左右一擺是不是很像亞洲門簾，而且還香。」

「可是我覺得藍色的比較好看？」

「那就藍色也行，人類紅色，吸血鬼藍色，沒問題。」

「什麼啊，超有道理的。走走快去結帳。」

「哈哈我是天生的天才...嘿，你有記得帶錢吧？」

x

......一左一右，擺在一起也就不那麼單調了。

大約被遺忘也無所謂的，故事內頁與輾轉散落的暗香，互相暈染。

**Author's Note:**

> 獵奇小劇場：  
Y先生：（吸）  
無尾熊：我...太......難了...zzZ  
Y先生：(抱著吸，吸完再掛回樹上）滿足。
> 
> The End？
> 
> 太晚了，之後再來改錯字，如果有誤傷雙眼(x)的情況非常抱歉。


End file.
